Ari's Wish 2: Change of Heart
by Dino12345610
Summary: Sequel to Ari's Wish. What happens when Max looses her memory and thinks she works for the School? Even weirder though, she thinks she loves Ari. It is exactly what Ari wished for. Does she get her memory back before she kills the flock? Read and find out
1. Prologue: Memories

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to write this sequel guys. Hopefully I will be updating more often. But I hope you enjoy this opening chapter!

DINO 

Disclaimer: I don't own the thingies. You all know that.

Prologue: Memories

Max's POV

_Standing over me was a familiar face. I couldn't remember his name but I knew that I knew him._ _He had wings, black wings. They hung over me like an umbrella and I realized it was raining. His hair was dripping with wet crystals. He smiled at me. Something seemed special about that smile. I couldn't put my finger on it but it seemed like it belonged to me. That, that smile was mine to keep. I reached out my hand to touch his face. As I did he leaned down and kissed me, so gently I wasn't sure if he really was kissing me. He broke out of this kiss way too soon. Before I could whimper a protest he spoke to me. "Wake up Max. And remember me." He gave me one last kiss and disappeared. I sat up but he was nowhere to be seen._

My eyes shot open and I tried to get up. When I couldn't move I looked around trying to find the problem. My hands and legs were tied and staked into the ground. I must have struggled. I chuckled at the thought that these things were going to keep me on the ground. That's when I heard the voice, the voice from my dream.

Fang's POV

Max woke and tried to move. She looked at her bonds, which we staked into the ground, and chuckled. She must think she will get away. I stood up and walked silently to her and sat by her side.

"You really won't escape you know." I said in my calm tone, keeping my face expressionless as ever.

She, however, didn't hide her emotions. She was confused, and startled. When she turned and saw my face I saw her eyes widen in disbelief. She quickly smoothed out her expression and smiled at me. Not the smile my Max would have done to me. It was a mocking smile. As if she just won a battle and no one knew it yet. I kept my face blank as I studied her face, trying to find a trace of the old Max I knew. My search was useless. She did notice my study though.

"What are you staring at?" She growled.

"You." I said simply.

"Of course I knew that!" She snapped at me. "_Why_ are you staring at me."

"Wasn't staring, I was searching." I replied still using my calm tone.

"Whatever your searching for I hope your disappointed bird-boy." The tone she used was the one she would have normally used on Ari.

"Angel." I called, keeping my eyes on Max. Angel trotted up. "Can you wake the others then try with Max again?" I asked her. I tried to blank my thoughts but not quick enough. She caught it.

She hid her giggle with her hand and bounced away. Going to wake the others up. I hated that she could read minds!

Angel's POV

I tried not to giggle but couldn't help it. I covered my mouth with my hand and went to wake the others. I knew Fang hated when I read minds but it was my talent to use. I smiled to myself at that. I shook the other's awake. Iggy and Gazzy woke easily but Nudge and Total weren't as easy to persuade.

"Get up, Max woke." I whispered and that got them.

They both jumped up fully alert. Before Nudge could talk Max said something. Only I caught it because she was thinking it as well. _'Wolf. Be the wolf.'_ That was what she was thinking. I wasn't the only one who gasped when she really became the wolf.

Max's POV

I concentrated hard. Feeling what I had the first time I became a wolf. I heard the flock gasp as I changed. The stakes snapped out of the ground as my bones repositioned. Everyone was to stunned to noticed. The fur sprouted on my arms first. The tall, dark one was the first to snap out of the awe from my transformation. He ran over and tried to hold me down. It didn't go so well.

Fang's POV

I rushed over and held her down. I wasn't doing so good. It was like watching an Eraser change except Max was morphing all the human out of her. Her face elongated and her ears moved position. The whole thing didn't last that long. She pushed me off with her paws and snapped at my face, missing by mere inches. She still had her wings which she pulled open and ran at me. Her wings were now the color of her fur, a deep gray. I leapt out of the way and she jumped into the air. The rest of the flock ran after her. I did too, but Iggy didn't. He grabbed a rock, a large one.

Iggy's POV

I reached down and felt for a rock. I could tell Max had broken loose, and knew they weren't going to catch her. I picked up a nice big one and launched it. I could here her panting and wing beats so I aimed there. Hearing a howl of pain I realized I had hit her. She fell. Crashing through the trees but still trying to fly away. She glided a good mile before she collapsed. Then we went after her.

Max's POV

I howled in pain as something hard hit my head. I started to fall. The blind one actually hit me! I couldn't believe it. I crashed through the trees but continued to fly, hanging onto consciousness by a thread. I glided for who knows how long. But it felt like forever. I landed and rolled, unable to stop. I skidded to a stop next to a cave. Barely able to move I lifted myself and dragged myself in. Pulling in my wings I hid in a small dent in the wall. Ignoring the scent of bear, I drifted into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey guys! So, so sorry for the wait of this sequel. Writer's block had struck me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up sometime this month. Sorry for the shortness, I tried to make it longer. Please forgive me for the wait. R and R please! D

DINO 


	2. Chapter One: Found But Lost

A/N: Omg it's been a long time and I apologize for that. Mega writer's block and it so sucks but here it goes! Hope you like it!

DINO

Disclaimer: No...no I still don't own it...darn.

Chapter One: Found But Lost

Ari's POV

She still hadn't come back and I was getting anxious. She should have come back yesterday. But no, Jeb wouldn't let me go get her. _Oh forget what he says I'm going after her_, I thought to myself. I spread out my wings and ran across the blacktop and jumped into the sky, my wings catching the air painfully. I flapped ungracefully signaling to a group of Erasers on my way up. They followed me clumsily and we set off towards where we had last seen her. We landed in a small clearing that had recently been evacuated. I'd guess this is where the bird-kids had camped. On the ground were sets of footprints but only one caught my attention; a trail of paw prints. They ended abruptly so she must've taken into the sky.

"Search the surrounding area, they couldn't have gotten far." I ordered the Erasers and they went off in various directions.

I walked in the direction the paw prints had been heading, guessing she would have vaguely gone this way. The woods began to get thicker as I wandered deeper in the forest. As I passed another tree I stopped dead. There, in front of me, was that little girl, Angel. What was she doing here?

"I'm here to find out what happened to Max," she said in a sweet, little girl voice.

I immediately tried to block my mind, thinking about all the things I could, except for the things she wanted to know. I thought about the colors of the forest, I debated with myself what part of her to eat first, and also thought about random numbers. This seemed to throw her a bit though she was concentrating really hard. You could tell by the look on her face.

"I just want to know what happened!" she shouted at me taking a step forward.

I could feel her probing harder and I thought about more numbers. It was starting to hurt. I couldn't take much more of this. I fell to my knees gripping my head with my hands, trying not to stab myself with my claws. She unlocked the memory. I could feel it. I saw her face light up with understanding and then anger. She pushed harder making me throw my head back and howl. The pain! Then, I blacked out, seeing nothing.

Angel's POV

I understood. He drugged her! How could he? That is going too far. I was about to whack him with the stick I had picked up but a twig cracked behind me. It was an Eraser, but he hadn't seen me yet. I threw down the stick and jumped into the air to avoid detection. I needed to find Fang and tell him when I knew. It would make him feel so much better. But where was he?!

A/N: Dun dun dunnnn. That is the end of another chapter. Sorry it's so short as I didn't know what to put in it. I was trying to pass writer's block by force but I'm not sure it went so well. Review and tell me what you think please!!

DINO


	3. Chapter Two: What is this?

A/N: -cough- wow it's been way, WAY too long and I'm really, really sorry. I've gotten into writing my own stories, not ones based off of already published books. It suits me well but I've been neglecting fanfiction so I hope this keeps you all satisfied for a little while. Enjoy!

DINO

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? You all know it and so do I, I do not own them!

Chapter Two: What is this?

Max's POV

I awoke with a horrible headache. Where was I? Who was I? I rubbed my head and my fingers came back with blood. _Well I won't find any answers or medical help around here. Better get moving._ I thought to myself. I stepped out of what I guessed to be a cave into a forest. I gingerly touched my head again then set off into the woods. I would eventually have to run into some kind-of town. I stopped to tie my shoe and when I straightened I squeaked with alarm. A dark looking boy was standing in front of me, hands held out so I wouldn't be frightened. It didn't work, I was frightened.

"Max? It's me Fang." he said and took a step towards me.

In reaction I took a step back. He was talking to me though, there was no doubt about that. Was my name Max? How could I trust this stranger who called himself Fang?

"Wh- what do you want?" I stuttered, taking another step back.

Puzzlement crossed his face briefly then vanished.

"I want to help you."

"I- I don't need help. I'm fine." I replied though it was far from the truth.

He took another step towards me and something moved behind him. Two black wings shot out from his back and I fell backwards on a root in surprise. I tried to free my foot from the gnarled root but it wouldn't work. He quickly came to stand in front of me and I curled up into a ball in defense. I was vulnerable, I couldn't deny that but there was nothing I could do. This boy suddenly shows up in the middle of nowhere with wings! What was I supposed to do with that?! Tears streaked down my face as I heard him come to stand over me. Was he gonna kill me? Was I going to die without ever figuring out who I truly was?

To my surprise he pulled the root off my foot and held out his hand for me. Cautiously, not knowing what he was doing, I took it and he hauled me to my feet. With a hand, rough from use, he brushed the tears from my cheeks. Suddenly a head exploding headache hit me and I fell into his arms, clutching my head. Pictures flashed behind my closed eyes. Pictures of me, of this boy, of some other random kids who had wings, and of this boy kissing me. I let out a wolf-like howl in agony.

"Max? Max?! It's okay I'm here!" the boy, Fang, said urgently.

More pictures flooded through my mind. Being in a cage, a dead cat with scales, a little girl with golden curls smiling up at me. I writhed in Fang's arms, unable to stop the pain. I whimpered and dug my fingernails into my head, trying to drive out the pain. _Make it stop! _I cried out in my head for I couldn't make myself speak.

Fang's POV

I was helpless to save her from the pain. I wasn't even sure what was happening to her. I held her tight in my arms and tried to pull her hands away from her head. She was stabbing herself and making her head bleed. A shudder went through her as I managed to hold her arms in one of my hands. He body kept shuddering and tears streaked rapidly down her face. Her fingernails shot out claws and her wings flapped uselessly. She let out a wail and I saw her teeth were razor sharp. I held her tighter, not knowing what was coming. Her tears started coming out as blood.

I started shouting as loud as I could, not knowing if they could hear me, "Toyae! Flarstee to!!"

Max's eyes shot open and they were pitch black. She grabbed my shirt in her hands, cutting it with her claws.

"Please help me." She whimpered desperately.

She shut her eyes tight again and she let out a banshee like cry. I held her away from me in alarm as her back protruded a series of spikes, shining with her blood. I tried to hold her still as she shoot with another great shudder. Her spine shot out a tail almost as long as she was. It was made out of the same bone type material her back spikes were and at the end curved a wickedly sharp scythe. It was coated with her blood as well. Unable to think of what else to do I leaned in and kissed her desperately. Her body gave one last shudder and then she was still. She went limp and I gently set her on the ground. A tear streaked down my face as I took in what had happened to her. She was completely different than what I remembered. Her cheeks were stained with her blood tears and her claws came to around five inches. Her tail twitched then lay still. I quickly wiped off the tear ans I heard the flapping of wings. Wings I recognized as my flock's.

"What happened to Max?!" Nudge cried in horror.

For the first time in years I was unsure. I didn't know how to deal with this problem and I didn't know what to tell the others. Most of all I didn't know how to fix Max.

A/N: Okay maybe I've gone a little on the psycho side so please tell me. The idea just popped up so I decided to roll with it. Please give me your feedback and I would like to hit about 25 reviews if that's at all possible. Thanks! Hope you liked it!

DINO


	4. Chapter Three: Change

A/N: Oh my gosh, I finally decided to work on this story!! Dun Dun dunnn!! I read the previous chapter and decided that I must've been on drugs so I will change things around in this chapter to a drug-free idea heh heh. Hope you like it and not everyone has given up on me. Thanks!

~DINO~

Disclaimer: Again…. Same as last….

Chapter 3: Change

Max's POV

I woke up with a start in that boy Fang's arms. Desperately I touched my back, nothing. I felt my fingertips, nothing. Was it all an illusion? I looked up into his eyes which held concern. Glancing around I realized we were not alone. Four other children sat staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Is she gonna be okay now?" The little blonde one asked.

"I think so." Fang replied.

I shifted again then pushed myself into a sitting position. I bit my lip and stared at them all uncertainly.

"She still doesn't know who we are." The little girl whispered.

I shivered in the slight wind, wrapping my arms around myself. Fang pulled me to him, wrapping his wing around me to keep the wind off. I blushed and looked away from the others.

"What should we do?" The taller boy asked.

"I'm not sure." Fang answered simply.

"What if we find Jeb and get him to fix her?" The black girl whispered.

Fang wrapped his arms around me protectively and snorted.

"He's probably the one who did this to her." He snapped.

"I'm sorry…I just want Max back." The girl whispered again, her voice shaking.

"It's alright. I want her back too but we'll just fix her ourselves." Fang replied, his muscles tensing with the thought of it.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew who I was and what happened." I said quietly.

I pulled away from Fang and stood up. Taking a step back and I looked at my shuffling feet nervously.

"You can't leave. They'll get you again." The littlest one said, reading my mind.

I stared at her in shock then shook my head. Taking another step back and turning away from them I knew she was right, even if I didn't know who 'they' were.

"They'll come for you if I'm around." I pointed out.

"We've dealt with them before." The youngest boy said bravely.

My body shook, my head throbbing. I didn't like the fact that these people were ready to protect me and I didn't even know who they were. My head pounded harder and wetness slid across my skull. Confused I put my hand up to it, pulling back with blood. My knees wobbled and I collapsed.

"Max!" They called out.

Fang grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"I think you hit her too hard Iggy." The black girl said to the tall one.

"She was a flying wolf then." Iggy said dismissively.

My eyesight was blurry so I focused on Fang instead of everything at once. He set me down carefully then quickly pulled off his shirt. Whoever this Fang was he was definitely sexy. He pressed the shirt to my head making me whimper at the slight pressure. My eyes closed slowly, for I knew Fang would take care of me, even if he was a stranger.

"Keep pressure on it." Iggy ordered and the pressure increased, making my wince.

"Don't touch her." A voice growled and my eyes shot open.

This voice, it was familiar. I grabbed Fang's hand, the voice sending fear into my heart.

"Back off Ari." Fang warned, picking me up.

I clung to his neck, my head pounding.

"Does she remember?" Ari asked, anger thick in his tone.

"No. She remembers nothing. Not even you." Iggy replied, sounding slightly smug.

"She'll remember me. Just you wait. You'll all be a thing of the past!" Ari growled.

I looked over at him, shrinking farther into Fang's chest. This Ari person was _morphing_. Was everyone around here part something else?! Men and women stalked out of the woods behind Ari, morphing as well. My eyes were frozen open in terror. Was this the 'they' that the little blonde girl was talking about? They were gonna hurt these kids? Was it my entire fault?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Okay! So here is the new chapter! I hope you liked it, please review for I really would appreciate it. Let me know what you think!!

~DINO~


End file.
